Burnt Ivory King
The Burnt Ivory King is the titular main antagonist of Crown of the Ivory King DLC for Dark Souls II. Once the king of Eleum Loyce, he has been corrupted by the Old Chaos. Biography The Ivory King started out as a knight of Forossa, a kingdom known for its swordsmanship. He was sent to a land of burning fire, an ancient Chaos left behind by the Witch of Izalith's efforts to recreate the First Flame. After the Bed of Chaos was slain by the Chosen Undead centuries ago, the chaos continued to burn. The knight built a grand cathedral to appease the raging flames, called Eleum Loyce. Over time, Eleum Loyce became its own kingdom to protect the world from the Old Chaos, with the knight becoming its king. One day, the Ivory King met Alsanna, one of the children of Dark birthed by fragments of Manus. Although Alsanna came to the land to manipulate the ruler like her sisters, the Ivory King gave her protection and care despite possibly knowing her true nature and motive. Alsanna became an oracle for Eleum Loyce to protect the city from the Old Chaos. The Ivory King placed numerous knights and golems throughout the garrison to direct the spread of the flames. He sent his strongest knights to fight off the atrocities that emerged from the Old Chaos, but none of them returned. Despite the king's numerous attempts, none of them were unsuccessful and the flames still raged on. The Ivory King felt a degradation to his vigor and without saying a word, left Eleum Loyce to Alsanna and confronted the Old Chaos itself. From inside the Old Chaos, the king sacrificed himself to the flames to prevent it from spreading. Without their king, Eleum Loyce fell to waste and froze over in an eternal winter. When the Bearer of the Curse finds themselves in Eleum Loyce, after defeating Aava who guards the entrance, Alsanna beckons them to enter into the Old Chaos to confront the Ivory King and end his suffering. While the player can immediately enter the portal to the Old Chaos, it is wiser to explore around the area first and rally the uncorrupted Loyce Knights to aid them with the raid. Up to four can be encountered and rallied. Once the player is prepared, they can enter into the Old Chaos with any rallied knights following behind. Three portals appear and spawn out Charred Loyce Knights for several waves. The uncorrupted knights can be useful for the fight as while there are no Charred Knights emerging from the portals, the knights can sacrifice themselves to freeze the portals, preventing more Charred Knights from coming out of the portal. Once three waves have passed, a giant portal appears at the end of the arena. Out from it emerges the Burnt Ivory King. When the king appears, the player must be cautious while fighting him as the Burnt Ivory King is extremely aggressive, moving at a fast pace and performing fast combos to drain the player's health. If there is one knight still alive when the Burnt Ivory King appears, it is best to have the knight tank damage while the player hits from behind until the knight's death. But be wary as unlike other opponents, the Burnt Ivory King will automatically switch targets without having to be seen or hit first. Once he loses enough health, the Burnt Ivory King will imbued his sword with ice, not only making him hit harder, but granting him two new attacks: one where he impales the player at the tip of his sword before throwing them, and an area effect where he slams on the ground to produce ice spikes around him. Once the Burnt Ivory King goes down, he will drop his soul and the Crown of the Ivory King, which heals two units of health every three seconds. After defeating him, Alsanna will thank the player for their help now that her lover died with honor. Gallery Images Burnt Ivory King Concept.png|Concept art Videos Dark Souls 2 Burnt Ivory King Boss Fight (4K 60fps) Dark Souls II - Soundtrack OST - Burnt Ivory King (Crown of The Ivory King) Trivia *Some of the Ivory King's dialogue can be heard, such as when he enhances his weapon. Upon death, he yells out a faint "Alsanna!" as he disappears. *The Charred Knights can be parried, but not the king. *The Ivory King has seven pets that he uses for different activities in his kingdom. Only Aava who guards the entrance, and Lud and Zallen who kill the exiled for mercy are encountered and fought. *The Ivory King is left-handed, making dodging to the left of him easier than to the right. Navigation pl:Spalony Król Kości Słoniowej Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Souls Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Honorable Category:Protective Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Strategic Category:Leader Category:Nameless Category:Dark Knights